Just a bet or more?
by ToyamaKazuha
Summary: It's a Heiji x Kazuha OS! Who doesn't like that paiting shouldn't read this!


_Yo! This is my first Story in English so please don't be mad at me if I wrote something wrong!_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Detective Conan! The Anime and Manga belongs to Gosho Aoyama! Even if I wish it would belong to me…_

**Just a bet or more?**

Kazuha and Heiji were on their way home when they accidentally met a few guys from their class. The ponytailed girl couldn't stand these guys. They were always making fun of the way she and Heiji were acting with each other. She already knew what would happen, as the guys came towards them. Suddenly she received a sigh from the boy next to her.

"Oh come on…not THAT again.. Don't they get bored of that someday?", came it from the dark skinned boy. "I dunno. I wonder how old they are to make jokes 'bout friends just 'cause they don't have the same gender.", she sighed as well.

"There they are! Our dream couple 'Zuha and Heiji! Romeo and Juliet of Osaka!", "Hey. Don't ya dare to call her " 'Zuha". Ya aren't her friend at all, Baka!", Heiji said slightly pissed off. "Aww! Heiji is jealous 'cause he thinks I'ma gonna steal his girlfriend!", "I'ma not his girlfriend! Don't ya say such stupid things!", Kazuha said now just as pissed as Heiji.

"Can ya proof that?", asked another boy. "Sure we can!", answered both at the same time. Kazuha decided to start. "First: We're just childhood friends!" Then Heiji continued. "And second: Did ya eva see us kiss or somethin' like that?"

"We just never saw ya kiss. Who proves that ya really never did?", "WHAT?! Why would I even want ta kiss Kazuha! Eww! That's disgusting!" Before he realized what he said he already felt a hand slapped really hard against his cheek. The last things, before falling to the ground, the dark skinned boy knew, was that Kazuha had tears in her eyes and looked really angry before running away. 'Shit.' The dark haired boy thought. He did it again. He had hurt her feelings.

He stood up as fast as he could and yelled a "Don't ya dare to eva get near us again!" before he followed Kazuha. "Kazuha!", he screamed, but she didn't stopped. She just kept running as fast as she could. He ran even faster and after a few minutes he finally managed to grab her hand.

"Let go of me!", she screamed while struggling with all her might to get away. The dark skinned boy then put his other hand on her back, just to pull her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened and cheeks turned slightly pink as he hugged her even tighter. "I'ma sorry for sayin' such mean things, 'Zuha… Please forgive me…"

Tears were coming up in her eyes as she finally hugged him back just as tightly. "I'ma accepting your apology, Heiji.", she said with a soft voice while a little smile found it's place on her mouth.

As she wanted to release from his hug he didn't let her go. "Heiji? What's wrong?", "Kazuha… I.. I have ta tell ya somethin'.", the dark skinned boy said with a shaking voice. The ponytailed girl never heard him like this, so she thought that it has to be something really important for him.

"What is it, Ahou? You're sounding stupid talkin' like that!", she said with a laughing voice to cool the situation. He released her from his embrace and looks deeply into her beautiful emerald green eyes. She was banned by his ocean blue eyes and couldn't even think of moving away as his face was getting closer and closer by every second they were standing like this.

As their lips nearly brushed each other he got back. His face looked like a tomato while hers was also bright red. "I-I'ma sorry, 'Zuha. I-I dunno what I was doin'. I was kinda in trance I think.", he said stuttering like hell and looked at a tree.

She was the first to get back to normal as she said "Is that tree more interesting than I'ma?" to her childhood friend. "Of course not!", he answered immediately nearly jumping at her. She took a few steps away out of surprise. "So.. What did ya want ta tell me, Heiji?", she asked as she reminded herself why they still were standing in such a lonely place.

"It's not that important. See ya tomorrow!", he said as he was about to walk away. "Wait! Ya can't mean it, right? First ya stuttering weird stuff and now it's nothing important? Are ya kiddin' me? How stupid do ya think I'ma?!", "Ya aren't stupid at all, Ahou!", "Then why are ya running away?!"

A few minutes past till Heiji finally found his answer. "I'll tell ya what I wanted ta tell ya, but… not today.", "So? When are ya going ta tell me when not today?", she wanted to know.

"After ya won this bet."

'A bet? What kinda bet?', Kazuha asked herself wondering what he could mean.

"If ya able ta act totally like a normal girl.. for a whole day.. then I'll tell ya!", "What's that supposed ta mean, Ahou?! I'ma acting like a normal girl all day!", "No ya don't. Normal girls aren't fightin' with their best friends!"

'What's wrong with him? He's the one who isn't acting normal!', she thought but accepted his bet that was more like a challenge than a bet.

After their ways separated, Kazuha hurried back home. She opened the front door and ran upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. She had no idea why Heiji was acting so weird a few minutes ago. He never was like this before.

'I wonder what he wanted ta tell me', Kazuha thought to herself when she lay down on her bed.

As a special thought crossed her mind, she could help herself but to sit up straight at once.

'Could it be that he- No! He'd neva do that! He isn't that kind of a guy who talks 'bout his feelings. It's just impossible..', she thought and then slowly laid back down again.

'But what could it be…? I hope he won't tell me that he is goin' to move away… Hmm.. No he wouldn't do that. And even if he'd do that, at least my parents would have told me about it.'

As the ponytailed girl kept on thinking about what it could be that Heiji wants to tell her, she slowly fell asleep.

The next day, it was just 6 a.m., she jumped out of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She couldn't help herself but to start thinking about what Heiji wants to tell her again.

She could swear that she would slap him, if it wasn't as important as he makes it look like! She definitely would do that! No matter what he says!

When she got back to her room she received a message on her cellphone. She took her cellphone and started to read the message aloud.

"Hey Kazuha. I wanted ta tell ya that I kind of changed the rules for our bet. I don't only want ya ta act more like a girl, I also want ya ta dress like one. That means that you have to wear… make-up today…", the voice of her suddenly got lower at the end of the message.

She closed her cellphone and threw it on her bed. "Is he serious?! He can't mean it! He's dead! He's definitely dead!", she screamed.

"Is that some kind of a bad joke or what?! That big Ahou! He's is going to pay for that, if only one single person is going to laugh at me!", she decided and then started to get dressed and put some make-up on.

After she thought that she looked good like this, she left for school.

As she got to school, for the first time in her life without Heiji, everyone was staring at her.

'Do I look so bad with make-up on or why are they starin' at me like that?', she thought as she entered her classroom. And there he was sitting. This traitor!

She walked very fast towards him, just to grab his shirt and pull him up to her to yell at him.

"Ya… ya… ya bastard!", she yelled at him. "How ya dare ta let me wait in front of ya house just to find out ya already left?!", she kept yelling.

His eyes widened. "W-who are ya? I don't know ya.", he said with a confused expression on his face.

"Are ya kiddin' me?! It's me, Ahou!"

'Ahou?', he thought just a few seconds before he realized, who the girl in front of him was. "K-Kazuha?! Is that ya?!"

"Sure it's me, Ahou! Who else should I be?!", she answered, really angry about the fact that her childhood best friend didn't saw that it was her.

"Woah! Ya look so different with make-up on!", the dark skinned boy said as his cheeks started to flush slightly.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah. But ya know what? Ya better should take it off, because ya look terrible with it."

"What?! Ya was the one who said I have ta wear make-up today, Ahou!"

"I know! But ya look disgusting with it, Ahou! But at least ya look a bit better."

Kazuha's eyes widened at what Heiji said. Make-up was supposed to make girls look pretty. Her mum told her this morning that she looked good with it. Does this mean that Heiji thought she looks even more disgusting without make-up?

Without say a word she ran outside of the classroom.

"What were ya thinkin'?!", yelled a girl behind Heiji.

He turned around to her with an asking expression. "What do ya mean?"

"Ya so mean! Kazuha looks really pretty with it! And what you said to her… Do ya even know what that means?!"

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout.", Heiji answered.

"Ya told her that she looks even more disgusting without make-up on!"

Heiji eyes widened. What have he done? He had hurt her once more. And this time she surely won't forgive him. No way in hell she could ever forgive him for what he did to her.

"Shit!", was all that the dark skinned boy said before he ran after his childhood best friend.

He asked everyone he met if he or she saw a girl with make-up on. But no one did.

As he was about to give up a boy walked over to him.

"Hey. Are ya searchin' for Kazuha?"

Heiji lifted his head to look at the guy in front of him. "Ya saw her?!"

"Yeah, I did. She ran outside a few minutes ago."

"Thanks man!", said the great detective of the west and ran outside.

Just a few minutes later he could spot Kazuha sitting under a tree. He walked over to her and his eyes widened once more. She was crying. No. She wasn't only crying. He never saw her crying like this ever before.

Her make-up was completely ruined. It looked terrible.

"Hey 'Zuha…", Heiji said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", she screamed at him while she tried to hide her face.

The dark skinned boy looked really serious at her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Kazuha."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!", she screamed once more.

The boy took her hands away from her face.

"Listen ta me, 'Zuha!", he said with a serious voice that perfectly fit to his expression.

"No! Let go of me!", she screamed and struggled to get free. "Don't look at me! Just leave me alone!", she continued.

The dark skinned boy pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, just before she started to blush really strong.

She pushed him away. "Stop that!"

The great detective of the west pulled her once more in a soft kiss and put his right hand on the back of her head and the left one on her back.

She couldn't do anything to get free of him. He wouldn't let her go. So she just decided to stop fighting against it. She just closed her eyes and kissed him back.

After a few minutes their lips separated.

"Why did ya do that…?", the pony tailed girl asked.

"Because ya weren't listenin'."

"That's no reason…", she said.

"Ya right… it had a second reason.."

"What is it..?", she now wanted to know.

"It's because of what I wanted ta tell ya…"

Silence appeared while she waited for him to continue.

"Kazuha…. I…", he started.

"Yeah, Heiji?"

He slowly put his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her last tears that was falling down.

"Kazuha I.. I love ya.", he said.

"I love ya too, Heiji.", she answered.

His eyes widened. "Y-ya do?", he asked.

"Yeah. I've always loved ya.", she said smiling softly at him.

"I'm so stupid. I'm good at solvin' every case where someone is murdered but… love.. damn that's so complicated…"

"Yeah, it is. But it seems that ya've understood it by now."

"Yeah, I have.", he said smirking and getting closer to her face.

"I really love ya."

"I love ya too."

"I promise I'll love ya forever.", Heiji said just before he kissed softly on the lips.

_I hope you liked it! I can't wait to read your reviews to it~_


End file.
